What are referred to as intelligent drives for central and decentralized automation are known from the prior art. In this case, various components in a system carry out the tasks of open and closed-loop process control in a hierarchical structure. For example, a servo converter can signal the corresponding control data on a direct path to a control system. If there are a number of regulators in one station, they are connected to one another via a communication bus, which ensures direct data matching.
Intelligent drives are also used for specific open and closed-loop control tasks, for example for printing and winding technology. For this purpose, an intelligent drive provides functions which are matched to the requirements of the application by means of control software. The intelligent drive provides a library of different open and closed-loop control elements for these application-specific requirements. These are conventional modules from general control and automation technology, process regulators, technology regulators, monitoring/diagnosis algorithms, and start-up transmitters.
The SIMODRIVE drive regulator from Siemens AG is known in the prior art, particularly from the functional description “SIMODRIVE 611 digital, SIMUMERIK 840D/810D”, Order No.: 6SN1197-OAA80-OAP6, issue October 2000. These regulators contain drive functions such as closed-loop control of the four-quadrant circuit including limits for synchronous and asynchronous motors with/without rotation, speed/position detection, rotation speed control, control messages/alarm reactions, and diagnosis functions.
The systems known from the prior art to this extent have the disadvantage that they are not what are referred to as open systems. Openness is a software function which is now in general use in the field of control engineering. It offers the user an efficient capability to integrate his own specific solutions in the overall system beyond the basic functionality that is preset in the factory. However, there are no such open software functions for the field of drives. In fact, software packets with functionalities that are defined and collated in the factory are offered in this field. Since these software systems are not open systems, the management, servicing and maintenance of customer-specific variants involve a large amount of management effort (software production, software handling, software marketing).
The object of the present invention is to provide an open drive regulator and an improved method for software generation for an open drive regulator.